As he hit the ground
by Woodensword
Summary: Forbidden romance between Lelouch and Nunnally, not my best work. I admit i could do better. Leave a review if you want to. I'll do my best to read them all. If you can't accept incest then don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

"Is it you brother?"

Nunnally asked as he walked closer to her."

"Yes" he replied simply, step by step their distance was drawn closer

"Did you come for the key of Damocles?"

Nunnally asked as she held the key to her chest, their distance shortening. He could see it but he did not dare to believe. She was afraid of him, or the monster he had become. But she had matured, her voice had a resolve, like a woman.

"Yes, it is too dangerous for you"

"That is why I can no longer look away"

Her eyes opened, they were as beautiful as he remembered. A deep purple, a royal color. He was surprised, she had escaped their father's Geass on her own, it was something that even he could not do.

"Brother, would you use the Geass on me?"

What nonsense, of course thoughts of it crossed his mind but he would never use his Geass on Nunnally.

"Finally after eight years I see your face brother but that is a killer's face, most possibly just like mine"

He flinched at those words, anger boiling in his chest. She was accusing him of murder, but she wasn't too far off the mark, Clovis, Euphemia and many more lives were sacrificed to accomplish his goal. However, she was also calling herself a killer, she was insulting his precious sister.

"So it was exactly as I thought, you were the one firing the Freya warheads.

"Yes, I wanted to stop you brother, even if it kills you. That is why I will never hand the key to you brother, not even if you use the geass on me."

His heart was a mess, he could easily have Nunnally hand the key over if he used his geass on her, but if he bent her will here, he would completely lose his humanity.

"That is cowardly, a geass that can only twist the hearts of man and trample over their pride"

Cowardly?

"Then how about the Damocles? Forcefully making people obey through fear, it is equally cowardly"

"The Damocles will become an object of hate"

Hearing that, Lelouch decided, even if he was to lose his humanity, Nunnally must be spared. Using the geass, Nunnally struggled against its powers, but in the end, she succumbed. The sweet voice that answered him was that of when before he became zero. He had no time to enjoy the moment, the key was in front of him, and all he had to do was take it.

Closing the distance between them, he knelt down in front of her as if he were proposing.

"Nunnally, you have grown up. You can already think for yourself and survive as an individual being, and therefore I can take my own path in life."

Pausing, he knew this was the last time he could speak to Nunnally as an older brother and as a man, he had done the unforgivable, so instead of asking for forgiveness, all he said was

"Thank you, I love you Nunnally."

"You used the geass on me!"

She had returned to being a woman, he looked at her like a used tool and turned around towards the entrance.

"Wait!"

He would not wait, if he turned around now, he would most probably weaken. A hole will form in his resolve

"Wait!"

He heard her fall to the ground, what had happened, is she hurt? He turned around to see her sprawled on the stairs, he wanted to help, he wanted to turn around. But he could not, not now.

"You are a monster brother! Cowardly and shameless!"

He he could not afford to stay any longer, he had to stop this war. Heading towards the control panel, he announced

"To everyone in the world, I am the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch V Britannia. Schneider has surrendered to my army, as of now onwards the Damocles and all the Freya warheads onboard belong to me. Black Knights you no longer have the power to oppose me, or do you still intend to continue meaningless struggle. Then I would be happy to show you the power of the Freya warheads. If there is nobody to oppose me, then as of now this world has fallen into my hands. On the orders of Lelouch V Britannia, Obey me!"

Two months later.

Sitting on the throne, he was paraded in front of the world. As expected, the people hated him, and that was fine. All the others were hung upright as "Prisoners" and Cordelia's rebels are definitely hiding inside one of the buildings. Everything was going according to plan.

A noise was heard and then followed by gunshots. Zero had appeared, nobody could stop him now. Jeremiah put up little resistance and was defeated easily. Zero stepped in front of his throne.

The moment before death is beautiful Lelouch thought. If he were to die, then why not die in the hands of his child, zero. Suzaku may be the man behind the mask, but zero is an identity in itself. He had completed his duty. He had saved the world's future. The world was once divided by race. Yet, he united them with hate and banished that hate with his death. It was fast, the pain was instantaneous it spread through his chest as he felt the sword pierce his heart. The electrical pulses were still moving the flesh but it was broken as a biological pump. As expected of Suzaku he thought as his feet lost their strength. Nothing else mattered, not his heavy burden, his guilt or his secret, it was all going to die with him.

It was very ironic, Suzaku wanted to kill Euphemia's killer, but instead he has become that container. It was a gift and a curse from Lelouch, he was no longer a single man, but an icon, an idea. An idea could not fall in love, he will never experience the pain he felt when Euphemia died.

Drawing the sword out from his body, zero swung it to clear it of blood and Lelouch staggered forwards. It may had been fate, that he should fall in front of Nunnally.

"Brother"

Her voice echoed in his ear, that sweet bell like voice he loved, he barely had the strength to breathe but he smiled. The pain was disappearing, and everything was turning blurry due to anemia. He he never did want Nunnally to see him in this state but it was fine, at least he could die at the side of the woman he loved.

She reached for his hand, and he felt her warmth. Something touched his mind but all he could think of was the times when he and Nunnally still lived as a family. Her face revealed realization, on the Damocles, she wanted to make the Damocles an object of hate, but her brother made his very own self a hated existence. All for the sake of creating a kinder world for her.

"I love you, brother."

Hearing that, he was at ease. His feelings reached her, at that moment, his nineteen years of existence flashed in front of his eyes. He could finally rest after all this while.

[To be continued]


	2. Chapter 2

That day, she flew to the Middle East with zero. They met a man named Ougi and signed a peace pact with the Middle Eastern alliance. It has only been a few months after the "tyrant" Lelouch V Britannia died, but to her it felt like an eternity. Every time she looked at the mask of zero, she would remember Lelouch, only Lelouch. He was neither the tyrant, nor her brother, just Lelouch. She was tired; a future without Lelouch was meaningless. The only reason she is holding on was because Lelouch would be sad if his hard work went to waste.

While pushing Nunnally to her room, zero tried to strike up conversation.

"How are you today, Nunnally?"

When he spoke to her like that, it reminded her of Suzaku, but it was impossible. Suzaku died during the Damocles incident. Everyone that she loved had disappeared.

"I'm fine zero, there's nothing to worry about."

When they finally reached her room, he helped her onto her bed. It was times like this in her life when she felt like a burden to everyone around her. She had only just opened her eyes but now she wants to walk on her own. 'What a greedy person I am' she thought to herself.

"I will take my leave now if there is nothing else"

Then he made his exit through the door, shutting it close behind him.

Staring at the ceiling, she began to ponder, it was not this ceiling that shielded her from the rain, it was her brother. She owed him her life. If he did not take the key from she would have become a monster. If she survived and won, she would have become a terrorist and another feared figure. But now, she is the ambassador of peace for Britannia, did her brother plan this? Just before he died, she peeked into his mind but she could not remember who he designated to assassinate him. She became irritated, it was all a part of his plans, her ascension to power, the alliance of peace. But the only thing this plan was lacking was the safety of his life. He chose to die instead of live. But what about the missing pieces of the flashback? What about herself? She was left behind, she had only saw her brother twice after she opened her eyes. The first was during the Damocles incident. The second was during her brother's death. Just then, Lelouch's bloodstained face resurfaced in her memory. The weak smile of recognition, and his cold, cold hands. She felt so helpless, all she could do then was cry as she watched her brother slowly slip away into death. He was lucky that the members of the Black Knights even considered giving him a decent burial. But she didn't even have the chance to get a last look at his face during the funeral.

She covered her face with a pillow and cried herself to sleep that night, dreaming of the times when she and Lelouch would laugh and play with Sayaka.

The next day, Nunnally woke up earlier than normal. She summoned Sayaka and dressed herself, not with formal clothes but the school uniform. She was buttoning her shirt when a knock was heard on the door, Zero was waiting for her to attend to her formal duties.

"I've come to escort you today Nunnally, are you prepared?"

"Can you go in my place today zero? I feel like going to school instead."

"I guess you do deserve a rest from time to time but it is not recommendable, you are the ambassador of peace. You have your duties, so try not to make this a habit. I shall take my leave then."

Hearing his loud footsteps echo through the halls, she sighed in relief

"Do you dislike Master Zero Milady?"

"I don't dislike him Sayaka, why would you think I do?"

"I am sorry for my assumption, I just thought that because he was the one that killed master Lelouch…" and Sayaka dropped to a silence, looking up to her mistresses' face to see a sad expression spread like across her face like rainclouds.

"Don't worry, I do not blame him for what happened to brother. It had to be done or there would have been nobody to stop him"

Pushing the navigator forward, she opened the door and headed towards the front door

…

It had been two years. Two years since she said her goodbyes to Lelouch in the student council building, yet her heart still aches when she walks in those empty halls. All the furniture were seized as evidence of the Black Knight hostage incident, but she felt that the building didn't change a bit. It was almost if she could hear him laugh while pushing her towards the dining hall.

All of a sudden, she heard the sound of footsteps resonating through the empty buildings. Civilians are not supposed to enter the old building, is it a trespasser? Heading over to the source of the sound, she sees zero entering her brother's room. 'What's he doing in there?'


End file.
